


Love declaration to my toothbrush

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Chosen, Post-NotFadeAway, Spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy has an interesting talk. With her toothbrush. Or maybe not exactly... [Post-series, could take place in the comics seasons]





	Love declaration to my toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you're reading this, it means the title and summary didn't scare you, thanks for that! haha.
> 
> This is a drabble I wrote in french years ago (here's the link if you're interested, I posted it not so long ago on Ao3 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299569), and I wanted to try to write it's equivalent in english and share it in the Seasonal Spuffy group. I was feeling kinda insecure, but the feedbacks were really kind, so I'm posting it here too :) Please keep in mind that english isn't my mother tongue, I apologize in advance if there is any mistake (if you wanna let me know that there's something I can improve, in terms of wording or anything else, please feel free!). This is the first time I try to post a fanfic in this language. 
> 
> Also, I feel like I have to mention that I have a strange humor, and I know that humor can be different depending on the language, so I sincerely hope this fanfic will work for you, I'm curious to know :-) Thank you to anyone who will give it a chance!

***

« Listen, I love you. I really do. And if you dare to tell me again that I don’t, I swear, I’ll kill you myself this time. » 

Buffy had been looking at her reflection in the mirror for the past thirty minutes, repeating her speech over and over again, her voice uncertain. She dropped her serious face, and her body language became uncomfortable again. 

A sigh escaped her mouth.

Preparing a speech wasn’t one of her best skills. Things never went the way she expected them to. But she was even less skilled when it came to improv.

Someone knocked at the door. « Buffy ? » she heard Spike say from the other side.

The Slayer froze, looking right at the door’s reflection in the mirror. « We have to go, what are you doing in there? »

« Nothing, » she answered way too quickly, her voice sounding nervous. « I’m… brushing my teeth. »

She sighed again and closed her eyes. _Zero credibility._

« O-kay… Let me guess, you’ve been talking to your toothbrush the entire time? »

« Hmm, yeah. We have some… unfinished business. »

Even if she couldn’t see him, Buffy could perfectly imagine Spike smile and shake his head fondly. « Didn’t know you had such a special relationship with it. I should probably reincarnate as a toothbrush next time. »

She froze.

Nope. Definitely not skilled at improvisation.


End file.
